1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to faucets and more particularly to a tub faucet having improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tub faucet comprises a cold water valve; a hot water valve; a convergent pipe disposed between the cold water switch and the hot water switch; a first support pipe connected to the convergent pipe; a faucet secured to the first support pipe; a second support pipe secured to the convergent pipe such that the second support pipe is connected to a shower head via a guide tube; a fastening hole within the faucet and in the inner wall provided with an annular groove and a washer in the annular groove; a connection portion in a top edge of the interior of the faucet and provided with a through hole and an inner threaded portion which are coaxial with the fastening hole; an internal pipe in the first support pipe and in an inner wall provided with a stepped edge and in a periphery provided with water stepping rings in intimate contact with the inner wall of the first support pipe, the internal pipe further comprising a water hole in communication with the interior of the faucet, and an outer threaded portion engaged the inner threaded portion of the connection portion; a pull rod reciprocally disposed in the interior of the internal pipe, the pull rod comprising an annular protrusion having a water stopping ring, and a spring biased between the annular protrusion of the pull rod and the stepped edge of the internal pipe; and a locating edge on the outer wall of the first support pipe for positioning the faucet by a bolt whereby the bolt presses the locating edge.
While the device enjoys its success in the market, continuing improvements in the exploitation of tub faucet of this type are constantly being sought.